


Tomorrow Will Be Better

by good_ho_mens



Series: Sanders Sides Sims AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (hands you a pile of trash on a plate), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Sad time, buddies im not a good writer, deceit ig is in it, enjoy your meal, he literally says what, istg it gets better, okay, probably???, suppressed emotions, thats all - Freeform, wise words from our friendly snek boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_ho_mens/pseuds/good_ho_mens
Summary: That’s what Patton lived by. Tomorrow would be better.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Sims AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623871
Kudos: 11





	Tomorrow Will Be Better

Patton Hart had always wanted to help.

Maybe because of his mom, a devoted humanitarian who was always off at some march or rally.

Maybe because of his dad, who hired anyone coming his way, no matter their past.

Or maybe because when his mom came home with blisters on her feet and a headache from the noisy day, and his dad would walk through the door after a bad day of dealing with his failing business, all Patton could do was help.

He’d bring his mom some tea and an ice pack for her feet, then spend an hour telling her all about his amazing day (even if it was far from amazing), and she’d tell him what a wonderful boy he was.

A beer and a willingness to listen to his dad talk about the soccer game coming up was all it took to make his dad ruffle his hair, call him sport, and tell him that tomorrow would be better.

That’s what Patton lived by. Tomorrow would be better.

When the kids at school made fun of him for being gay, him and his tiny family would have manicures, orange nail polish for dad, yellow for mom, blue for Patton, and they’d tell him, “Tomorrow will be better.”

When his pet turtle died and he cried under his covers for two days, his dad bought him a new one and his mom told him that the turtle was in a better place, and “Tomorrow will be better, baby.”

Whenever his mom went into a depressive episode and stayed in bed all day crying, he’d brush her hair and tell her “Tomorrow will be better.”

When his dad checked him out of school because his mom was in the hospital after getting into the knives again, he kissed his nose and told him “Don’t worry dad, tomorrow will be better.”

When the doctors told them his mom needed to be admitted, he’d watched as his parents kissed goodbye and told the doctor, “Tomorrow she’ll be better.”

When they found her hanging from the ceiling by the blanket wrapped around her neck, Patton had locked his door and stared in the mirror, repeating to himself over and over, “Tomorrow will be better.”

When Patton held her hand and listened to his dad cry through his eulogy, he’d leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Tomorrow would’ve been better mom.”

(Everyone told him she was in a better place, but moms aren’t turtles, and all the money in the world couldn’t buy him another one like her.)

For a while, Patton stopped believing in tomorrow all together. Until the night his dad came home drunk and told him that losing another person would break him.

So Patton Hart forced himself to believe it again.

He helped his dad keep his business afloat as long as possible, then he helped him buy a new apartment with his summer job and he helped him apply to be a salesman.

Around school, everyone knew him as the guy you could always turn to no matter what. His teachers told him to take less of a load after he’d stayed after school to clean up for the fourth time that week, and he’d laugh and tell them he was just there to help.

Applying for college and moving away from his dad was hard, but he just watched the old man wave from his rearview mirror and sang, “Tomorrow will be better” to the tune of ‘Old McDonald’.

Friends, his mom always used to say, were the backbone of every new place. As long as you had one friend, you were home.

So Patton found a friend.

Logan Sanders was smart and logical, he never turned down Patton’s meek requests for help with homework.

Soon enough, he found that Logan was broken, but unlike what Logan seemed to think Patton would do, he stayed. They were too much alike for him not to.

Besides, he was there to help.

The amount of times he had to remind Logan of that fact made his chest hurt, but finally, Logan stopped pushing him away.

To say Patton had fallen head over heels for Logan was a complete absurd statement, no matter how many times his roommate insisted on it.

“Sometimes though,” Patton admits, “I will think about what my mom told me, and I wonder what it would be like to have a friend with me wherever I go. To have home wherever I go.”

“What?”

“Because I’m married... To Logan.”

Okay, maybe he is a little bit head over heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Patton's intro! Yay! Please don't hate me, it gets better.
> 
> Maybe
> 
> We'll see


End file.
